Crashing Island
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Sonic and Co. just wanted a trip to Australia. What do they get? STRANDED ON A ISLAND OF MUTANTS! How will they cope? Will they live? Find out right here, right now! Sorry it's short, but its in 2 parts! Rated T for language.


Lost on an Island

(btw the sonic characters here are human hybrids, so humans with their powers, ears, tails, and if they have them, back fins.)

Sonic and Tails were relaxing on the beach until Sonic's "girlfriend" came running to them. "SONNIKUUUUUU!" Amy screamed. Sonic sighed. "What Amy?"

"I WON THE LOTTERY! AAAAND I PURCHASED 1ST CLASS TICKETS FOR ALL OF US TO GO TO AUSTRAILIA! Isn't that *sigh* romantic?"

"SWEET! And no, no it's not Amy. We talked about this."

Tails thought for a minute. "Wait Amy! Some of us have jobs! Chaotix, Rouge, Onyx, Shadow, Grey… What do we do?" Amy giggled. "Weeell, I told them first and they said yes!"

Sonic laughed. "Shads being willing? I doubt it!" Amy rubbed her neck. "Yeah… Basically it went like this:"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _No Rouge, I'm not going," Shadow said gruffly. "Aww come on guys! It'll be fun!" Rouge said happily. "No," Grey, Shadow, and Onyx said. "We'll put you as far away possible from Sonic!" Amy said hesitantly. The trio hesitated. "Fine." Onyx said. Grey and Shadow were going to protest but Onyx and Rouge covered their muzzles. "They're going!" Rouge said._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ohhhhhh," Tails and Sonic said together. "Yeah, so get packing because we leave first thing at dawn!"

 **WITH TEAM DARK**

"Who are you taking Onyx?" Rouge asked. Onyx looked happy. "Cherry." "Your fiancé?" "SHE'S NOT MY FIANCE! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND THAT'S ALL!" "Whatever. I just wish these two could find happiness."

Rouge looked at Grey asking (ok pleading) Blizzard, or Blitz the Wolf to come. "Blitz, if I'm going, you are too." "OH MOTHER OG CHOAS GREY! I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW I CAN'T!" Blitz was a male white wolf with pointy ears and bushy tail. He has a few gold highlights, mainly on his tail, and wears a blue turtleneck, black cargo pants, and golden knee-high spiked boots. Grey smiled. "Fine." Shadow growled at the fact that Grey was so close to Blitz. Even though Shadow hated to admit it, he loves Grey, but never has the heart to tell her. Grey noticed Shadow and threw a chaos emerald at him. "Keep it somewhere safe. I'm not bringing it along for certain reasons." Grey made a quick glance at Rouge, who was watching tv. Shadow nodded and went to his room, which was normal; white walls, red sheets, desk with his laptop, and extra socks and gloves and inhibitor rings, a brush, and some winter clothes. He packed everything (except winter stuff. This is Australia dude) in a crimson hiking backpack and set it on the floor near his extra pair of shoes.

 **NEXT DAY, IN THE AIRPORT**

"DAMN ONLY A FEW MORE MINUTES!" Amy cried. "WHY DID YOU STOP AT THE CHILI DOG STAND SONIC?!" Knuckles yelled. "I COULDN'T HELP IT! IT SMELLED AWESOME!" The Sonic Heroes handed their boarding tickets just in time and sat in the seats. "Remind me never to go on a trip with _faker._ " Shadow said, making a death-glare at Sonic. They were all in the front rows of the plane. "Noted." Grey said, placing her black earplugs in and listening to Crush 40 "I am all of me." As the plane took off, Blaze nearly hyperventilated until Silver calmed her down, and Charmy began eating all the plane snacks.

After a couple hours of their trip to Australia, the plane suddenly went into a nose-dive. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Cream yelled. "HANG ONTO YOUR SEATS. THE ENGINES HAVE MALFUNCTIONED AND WERE GOING INTO A NOSE DIVE AT OVER 300 MPH FROM 50,000 ALTITUDE!" "Oh chaos, please don't let us die!" Blaze pleaded. The plane suddenly crashed into the water. Many people had trouble getting their seatbelts off, and Shadow and Grey were some of them. Grey gave up and used her spear to cut through it and Shadow's. Grey noticed Sonic, who noticed Sonic, who obviously, couldn't swim. Grey signaled to Shadow to come and they helped Sonic to the top. They were all losing consciousness when they reached the breach of water. As the trio gasped for air, all the other Sonic Heroes were swimming at the top to, and Amy was especially happy to see Sonic okay. "SONNIKUUUU! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Amy asked. "I'm fine Amy, just need air," Sonic said. He turned to Shadow and Grey and said thank you, and they both gave a monotone 'humph.' "LAND HO MATES!" Charmy yelled. Sure enough, there was land not that far away.

As they all got on the sand, Sonic practically kissed it. Suddenly, Charmy's stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" Charmy whined. Onyx thought about it. "Makes sense. The only ones who ate were Charmy and Sonic. Come to mention it, I'm pretty hungry too." Sonic then realized something. "Onyx, where's Cherry?" Onyx sighed. "She died right when the plane hit water." Amy patted Onyx's back. "I'm so sorry Onyx," Amy said. Onyx smiled weakly. "It's ok Amy." Espio looked around, his spikey purple hair shaking in response. "Something's not right here…" Suddenly, a large growl came from the woods. "Uhhh… You mean that?" Vector said, tugging on his green shirt. Espio nodded. A large creature came out on two legs and looked like a large bear. Silver screamed. And nearly went pee in his pants. The creature went at lightning speed and cut through a tree, which nearly hit Sonic, if Sonic wasn't Sonic. "HE'S GOT SPEED!" Knuckles said. "KNUCKLES! TAKE THE OTHERS SOMEWHERE SAFE! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles nodded and everyone except Grey, Shadow, Onyx, Sonic, and Silver left. Sonic tried using a homing attack, but the bear was too fast. "ONYX! SILVER! TELEKINESIS WOULD BE HELPFUL NOW!" Silver and Onyx tried, but somehow it didn't work. "IT DOESN'T WORK ON THIS ISLAND SONIC!" Silver yelled. "WHAT?!" "DON'T TAKE IT ON ME! TAKE IT ON THE BEAR!" The group tried everything in the book, and no chance. "Man, I hate this bear!" Silver said. This made the bear FURIOUS. He nearly tore Silver apart, but Onyx pushed him and the bear's claws instead tore through a thick tree. Grey tried to roundhouse kick the bear, but it knocked her straight into another tree. "Grey!" Onyx and Shadow yelled. Grey was pretty dazed, but she held her head and made a thumbs up. The bear then picked up the tree he tore down and threw it at the team. Everyone dodged, except Grey since she was still dazed. "Oh shit!" Onyx yelled. Shadow skated and pushed Grey, making both of them get crushed, but Grey being a little protected by Shadow. This made Onyx **mad**. And I mean **_REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY MAD_**. "DAMN YOU FUCKING BEAR-ASS! DON'T. **EVER.** HURT. HER! YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOWN BITCH!" Onyx said. He used all his anger and summoned a dark blazing phoenix, which took the bear down and sent him to the ocean.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looked in disbelief. Onyx sighed. "There, let's get back to the others." Shadow cleared his throat. "Can **someone** help us get the tree off us? We're being crushed like twigs!" Sonic had anime sweat on his forehead. "Oh yeah, sorry." Sonic, Onyx, and Silver used their strength to get the tree off of Shadow and Grey. Shadow nodded as a thank you and Grey just looked at them blankly. "Ummm are you okay Grey?" Onyx asked, waving his hand in front of Grey's face. Nothing. Sonic thought for a minute then got an idea. He slapped Grey's face, earning a punch in the face that sent him through a few trees. Onyx and Silver winced at the sight. "SHE'S OKAY!" Sonic yelled from a distance. "You okay Grey?" Onyx asked touching her arm. Grey yelped and yanked away. Grey let go and they saw quite a deep cut in her shoulder. "Chaos, what do we do?! SHE'S GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!" Silver asked. "Silver, it's just a cut. A fucking cut." Onyx said. Shadow took off his jacket, leaving him in a black turtleneck. He ripped part of a sleeve and wrapped it around Grey's shoulder. "Thank you," Grey whispered in Shadow's ear. "There. Are you done overreacting Silver?" Shadow asked. Silver nodded.

 **THE OTHERS….**

"NO CHARMY! THAT'S NOT FOOD! THAT'S- "Tails was too late, because Charmy ate the brown "fruit" whole. "YUM!" Charmy said happily. Tails looked in disbelief. "Ummm Charmy? That was dung." Charmy threw up in a few bushes and Vector laughed his ass off. Suddenly, Shadow, Silver, Onyx, and Grey showed up. "What the hell is so funny crocodile?" Onyx asked. "Nothin'." Onyx shrugged and went to Tails, who was hammering some wood with metal from the plane. "Need help Tails?" Tails nodded. "Okay, Knuckles, Sonic, get wood and chop it. Silver, make piles of wood. Onyx, help me hammer the wood. Shadow, put the pieces together. Girls except Grey, go find food. Grey, try to look for a source of water or any inhabitants," Tails dictated. Everyone nodded and took off.

After a couple hours, the huts were done, food was collected, and there was a water source not so far away, and Grey brought a bucket full of clean water to prove it. "Okay, everything's done. What now?" Sonic scoffed. "Explore of course!" Tails nodded. "Let's send a search party to scour the island. Any volunteers, go." Everyone except Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tails, Rouge, and Onyx left. "You may need manly help," Onyx said. Tails nodded. "Thanks." Onyx shrugged. "No prob, it's that these girls aren't the strongest I've seen." Rouge and Cream nearly landed a kick at Onyx, followed by a blazing hammer, but he dodged it in the nick of an eye. "Ladies calm down! No need for more emotional issues!" Onyx said. Rouge growled. "You need to learn a little something called **respect** you fat-ass!" Onyx growled. "I'M NO FAT-ASS! BUT LOOK WHO'S TALKING! SHEESH!" It took everyone to hold Rouge back. "Not now Rouge! We need to live! Not die!" Tails said.

 **WITH SONIC… Oh boy…**

"COWABUNGAAAAA!" Sonic jumped from tree to tree, looking for adventure, Silver right behind him. "Wow! More fruit!" Silver said. They picked some colorful fruit, which Sonic ate and said was safe. Silver tasted it and it was pure down bitter. "YUCK! SONIC, THESE ARE BAD!" Sonic shrugged and threw him the one he bit. Silver bit it, and same results. "You have it dude," Silver said. "Whatever Silv."

 **CHAOTIC CHAOTIX TEAM**

"Charmy! What are you doing?!" Vector asked as Charmy ate some unknown fruits and nuts. "What does it look like?" Charmy asked, a bit annoyed. Espio sighed. "Look, we should focus on finding a way back home." "AND TO MY SEXY MONEY!" "AND MARSHMELLOWS!" Espio fell down anime-style. "You guys are impossible…" he mumbled.

 **Okay… TO SHADOW AND GREY finally…**

"There's nothing interesting on this island. Just a bunch of crap," Shadow said, trying to get through a patch of vine roots without tripping. Grey was in the same situation. "I'm never going on a trip without my chaos emerald again," Grey said. "Agreed." "Hey Shadow?" Shadow looked behind him at Grey. "Did you hear that?" Shadow's ears then perked to a growling noise. Suddenly, a giant mutant rat came out from the bushes. "Okay, run!" Grey said. Shadow and Grey ran from the rat, pushing vines as they went until Grey tripped, without Shadow or the rat noticing. By the time she was up, they were gone.

Suddenly, it started to rain pretty hard and Grey's communicator rang. "What do you want fox-boy? I'm busy." Tails Sighed. _"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE I'M TAILS NOT FOX-BOY! Oh forget it. I need you to help out back here because some of us ran into… trouble. Besides, you have your chaos healing powers."_ Grey grunted. "Not my problem. I need to find Shadow." _"Grey, he's the ultimate lifeform! He can find his way back! We need you here now!"_ Grey sighed. "Fine."

 **TAILS…**

Tails sighed. "Okay, Grey's coming. How's Charmy?" Onyx looked at a pretty fat Charmy. He was twice his normal size and moaning in pain. "Not good. What's wrong with him?" Tails looked at his notes. "From his symptoms I would say the stomach virus." Charmy moaned again on the piles of leaves. Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic also were in need. Knuckles just needed his wounds to be stitched and patched, Silver fractured his leg, and Sonic ate a very bad fruit. A few minutes later, Grey showed up, soaked from the rain. "Finally," Rouge mumbled. "Okay, some of us did things they shouldn't so I need you to use your chaos healing powers on them," Tails said. Grey sighed but nodded. It would take most of her energy since she didn't have any chaos emeralds.

Grey placed her palm on Charmy's head. Charmy started to glow sky-blue. When it faded, Charmy looked normal sized and happy. "WOO HOO! CHARMY IS BACK BABY!" Charmy then flew out the med hut. Grey then did the same for Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic. "Ah, thank you. Now I'm going back for a ru- WHAT? IT'S RAINING?!" Everyone nodded. Sonic started to cry anime-style. "I want to run…" Grey wiped the sweat from her brow just as Shadow came inside, soaked and beaten. "Damn, what happened to you Shads?" Sonic asked. Shadow growled. "Don't… ask…" Grey sat Shadow down, where she swore she heard a sigh of relief. She put a hand on his forehead and shook her head. "I can't heal it all since I used up most of my energy, but I'll do my best." When Grey finished with Shadow, he looked a little better; bruises were gone and some of his wounds were healing up already. Grey bandaged the rest of Shadow's wounds that she couldn't fix. Sonic and Tails walked out of the hut, with a giant leaf for Sonic, Silver went to hang out with Blaze, and Knuckles went to look for something interesting. Shadow and Grey just sat there, both pretty exhausted. "So tell me Shadow, what exactly happened when we got separated?" Grey asked. Shadow shivered, both from the thought and being soaked. "I beat the rat until some of his companions showed up, and this happened. Grey made a sad face. "Sorry, that I wasn't there for you." Shadow shrugged. "It's alright really. What happened to you?" No response. Shadow looked to see Grey leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep.

Shadow made a genuine smile and picked her up bridal style, placed her comfortably in the girls' hut, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my black rose."

Little did he know that Grey heard that before she fell asleep. And she smiled in her sleep.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Next day…**

"Vector! Give back Kabuto!" Charmy cried. Charmy chased Vector everywhere because he took Charmy's new mutant maggot pet: Kabuto. Sonic groaned and placed his hands over his ears. "Shut up guys…" he mumbled. Shadow also got up, feeling hot and sore. His nose was a little congested, but he could breath. "What the hell happened to the weather? It's freaking burning in here!" Shadow said, rolling up the sleeves of his turtle neck. Silver shrugged. "I think it's just you, it's nice and warm today!" Shadow's eyes were bloodshot, one from only sleeping, after an hour when he dropped off Grey, and waking up to annoying people (mainly Charmy). Talk about a massive migraine. Shadow rubbed his temples in order to soothe some of the headache when suddenly, Charmy let out an ear piercing scream that made Shadow's migraine worst. Great. "SHUT UP CHARMY!" Onyx yelled. Charmy stopped, got Kabuto, and left.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Rouge said, storming into the boys' hut. "Charmy." They all said together. Rouge growled and flew in the direction of Charmy. "HEY GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tails called out. Everyone walked outside to nuts and fruit. Charmy made a face and Sonic gagged. Tails sighed. "It's safe, trust me. As a scientist, I can conduct those experiments." Charmy and Sonic shrugged and started getting their food. Once everyone finished, Tails explained his idea to get back home. "Give me a few weeks, and it'll be done!" Tails said. Everyone groaned. "Fine." Sonic said. Tails nodded and went to his experiment while everyone just did whatever. Sonic went to the lakeside with the others, and Shadow and Grey stayed behind.

Shadow wiped the sweat from his forehead again. "Feeling hot?" Grey asked Shadow nodded. He coughed out from his dry throat and said "I'm going to get water." He stopped when Grey held his hand. "I'm coming with you. I don't have anything else to do anyways," she said. Shadow nodded and the two went to find a lake that wasn't occupied by Sonic.

Shadow was feeling more lightheaded and dizzy as the time went. "Hey Shadow, are you okay?" Grey asked. Shadow merely nodded. Suddenly, a mutant beaver came out of nowhere and started to scratch Shadow. "Shit!" Shadow said. He took the beaver and weakly, well, weakly for his standards, threw the beaver. Little did he know he threw it into the lake with Sonic co. Haha.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream ran through the forest. "That was Amy. I bet it was just a tiny scare," Shadow said. Grey shrugged. As they continued on the path, more screams cried out. "Okay, maybe it's serious." Grey said. The two ran through the thicket, Shadow going slower than usual. Grey thought it was from the "heat" Shadow was feeling. When the two got to the lake, they looked pretty surprised. The mutant beaver Shadow threw was trying to grab Amy and the others without falling from the vines he was stuck on. Knuckles and Sonic then beat the beaver to a pulp, literally, and threw it into, well, somewhere. Suddenly, Shadow's senses blurred, then blackened, and he collapsed. "Shadow!" Grey said. She held Shadow's upper body in her hand and felt his head. The others took note of this and rushed to the ebony hedgehogs. "He's burning up!" she said. Onyx checked Shadow's burning body. "Can't you just use your chaos powers to heal him?" Onyx asked. Grey shook her head. "I can't cure illnesses and I need a chaos emerald now if I even could." Grey pulled Shadow's body over her back.

"I'm taking him back."

The walk was slow, to say the least. It was getting hot, and Grey felt like sleeping once they reached camp. She placed a wet piece of cloth on his burning forehead. At that point, Shadow had woken up. "Maria…?" he croaked. Grey shook her head. "It's Grey Shadow." Shadow's vision got clearer and sure enough, it was Grey. "Oh…Sorry…" Grey looked at his crimson eyes. _'Did he just say sorry? Maybe the fever's getting to him.'_ "Want some water Shadow?" Grey asked, holding a wooden bucket of water. Shadow nodded and sat up. Grey handed him the water, and he gratefully took him and sipped it slowly. When he finished, Grey took the bucket and layed him down again, which he fell asleep right after.

Shadow slept throughout the day, and Grey kept checking on him once in a while. That's when Tails rushed to camp. "GUYS! IT'S DONE! ALL I NEED IS FEUL!" Everyone shrugged. Blaze got an idea and handed a blue Sol Emerald to Tails. "Keep it safe," she said. Tails nodded and went to add it to his idea.

The next day, Shadow woke up to feel nice and refreshed, probably because of his advanced immune system, but whatever. Grey noticed he was awake and went to her dark friend. "Feel better?" Shadow nodded. Grey smiled. "Good, because Fox-boy found out a way to get us back home." Shadow got up and helped the others gather some stuff and head to the beach. Apparently, Tails re-built the plane. As they boarded, Shadow took a small look at the unknown island, which had something written in the sand, courtesy of him. CRASHING ISLAND.


End file.
